The Unknown Artist
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Original movie verse. Donnie finds April's old drawings in the attic.


**A/N: **I was drawing Raph today and it got me thinking of the original movie where April drew the guys. So, this all takes place in the original movie verse but everyone is much older and Casey and April are married and they're at the farm house. Splinter is dead.

**The Unknown Artist: **

By: LOSTrocker

Donnie found them in the attic. He couldn't help but laugh. April was going to flip at his findings. Donatello gathered up the papers and went back down stairs where he found the former reporter cleaning up in the kitchen. Donatello didn't have to question about the mess. He all ready knew.

"Mikey."

"Mikey." April followed with a laugh. "And with the help of Raph and Casey."

Donnie shook his head. April had enough to deal with as it was. He would think they would help her help every now and then but this was Mikey, Raph, and Casey they were talking about. The day they pitched in would be the day that hell would freeze over. Don wondered if that was the reason for the cold weather of late.

"How about you take a break?" Don suggested. "I got something to show you."

April gladly took up on his offer. "What do you got there Donnie?" she asked when she saw the papers in his hand.

Donatello handed his findings over to April. April burst out laughing when got a hold of the papers. "Oh. My. God." Donnie had found the drawings she had done of the guys back in the day when they first came to the farm house. The colors that were once bright with color had faded due to time but they still looked good.

"That's what I said, well sort of." Donnie said with a smile.

"I almost forgot about these," April gushed at them. That wasn't technically her fault. She really couldn't have hung these up somewhere. People would've asked questions about why there were pictures of mutant turtles on her walls and that would lead to trouble and that was one thing they didn't want or need. "Where did you find them?"

"In the attic." Donnie answered as he pointed upwards.

"I'm glad you did," she replied.

Donnie was about to suggest that he scanned them in his computer so they could have them for safe keeping but Casey, Mikey, Leo, and Raph barged him on him before he could do so. Well, Leo didn't barge. He never did. He just came in quietly behind the other three.

"Hey guys," Raph greeted. "What's going on?"

"April was cleaning up the mess you guys made," Donnie answered him pointing a finger between his two brothers and Casey.

"We were going to clean it!" Mikey insisted.

"Yeah... Sometime." Casey added.

Donnie rolled his eyes. Go figure. Leo was actually the first one to notice that April had something in her hands. "What's that April?"

"Take a look." she answered and passed them around.

"Whoa," Mikey said. "You drew these?"

"Yup." April answered proudly.

"Check the date," Raph said looking at the right bottom corner. He suddenly felt old. April had drawn them when they were still in their teens. Now, they were in their late 30s. It was amazing how time seemed to sneak up on his shell like it did.

"Feels like forever ago man." Mikey said.

"That doesn't look a thing like me!" Casey kidded his wife.

"Well, she didn't really have much to work with." Raph came back at him with a smirk.

"Ah gee, thanks man. Love ya too." Casey returned.

April laughed. She was happy to see that they were enjoying them. However, she noticed that a few of them were missing. She didn't have one of Mikey or Raph. She had one of Leo but she had given that to Danny. Which Leo reminded her.

"I wonder if Danny still has mine?" Leo wondered out loud.

"I'm sure he does." April assured him.

"Now, thats a name I haven't heard in a long time." Raph said. "What ever happened to that kid anyway?"

"He's not a kid anymore Raph," April informed them that he was about their age now and working for New York's finest.

Raph laughed. "Are ya kiddin' me?" he asked. "A cop? Danny?"

"Yup." April said.

"Damn." Raph cursed. He would've never thought that one.

"I'm proud of him." Leonardo complimented. "It means he's turned his life around."

"I talk to Charles every now and then," April added. "He always keeps me updated. He says Danny is one of the best on the force."

Raph smirked and rubbed his hands together. "I guess that means I can give him hell."

"Me too!" Mikey followed. He was all ready thinking of ways to get Danny's attention. Leo wouldn't like them but he had to admit they were brilliant ones.

"Don't even think about it," Leo warned seeing the trouble all ready brewing in his brothers eyes.

Raph waved his older brother aside. He never did listen to Leo. He wasn't about to start now. As soon as he got back to the city him and Mikey were going to cause one hell of scene. His thoughts came to a halt when he saw that something was missing from the drawings. Him.

"Hold on one God Damn minute," Raph cursed. "Where the hell am I at?"

Mikey caught on and saw he wasn't there either. "Yeah, and me?"

April put her hands on her hips. "Raph, you were kind of past out in the tub. I really couldn't get a good angle of you."

"Then what about me?" Mikey asked her.

"You wouldn't hold still enough for me to do your picture." April told him.

"Ain't that the truth." Raph whispered.

"I heard that!" Mikey fussed.

"Hey April," Donnie interrupted Raph and Mikey's argument to bring back his original idea for her works of art. "I can scan them for you and make copies. Its not like anyone is going to go into my computer."

April smiled. "Thats a great idea Don. Sure go right ahead. Just give me back the originals."

Donatello agreed. He got the drawings back from the others to go down in the basement to work on scanning them. While, Raph, Casey, Mikey thought they could sneak out and get away without having to help April clean up their mess but she got them.

"And where do you think you're going?" April demanded.

"Aww princess!" Casey whined.

April glared him. She always hated it when he called her that. "For that mister, you can mop up."

"Aww man!" Casey continued.

Raph laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you oh hot head one," April warned him and gave him the pleasure of doing the dishes.

Mikey got the job sweeping.

"Whoa, what about him?" Raph pointed in Leo's direction. He wasn't about to let Leo get off the hook.

"Leonardo doesn't have to do anything because he didn't destroy my kitchen!" April yelled at him. "You guys did!"

"Its okay April. I don't mind helping." Leo assured her. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Showoff," Raph called him.

Leonardo ignored him and set off to work to what ever he could get his hands on. As the boys worked this gave April plenty of time to sneak off to gather up some of her old art supplies. Raph and Mikey complained they didn't have their drawing done. She would fix that. Mikey would have his before the day was done and so would Raph. As soon as she found his good side. If he had one of those. This would take awhile.

**Fin.**


End file.
